Boy of ice
by XxdavenportsxX
Summary: Hello This Is my first post on this account this story is a action packed thrilling story of a boy selected for the 70th hunger games
1. Chapter 1

Boy of ice

Hello my name is my name is is Brady Jackson I'm 15 years old I live in the worst place to live and you guessed it panem I live in district 9 I lost my mom in a logging a accident my dad died in the rebellion so it's just been me and my older sister Victoria a month back we found out Keats got killed by the peacekeepers while it was unfortunate for the, but great for me and my sister I went to their house and no one came to the door I went in their house and it was a jack pot a bunch of food from the black market and warm clothes I felt bad taking there stuff but I needed to do it for Victoria she's the only thing I got I love her I had to do it for her dear god how I've felt guilty about it and you know what ,ales this worse tomorrow is reaping dear god I hate this life my sister has been chooses but a kind woman volunteered in place of her I can never pay her back she gave her life for my sister Alyssa her name was she was 17 a thin but not skinny body she was fit but not to muscular faint four pack of abs she was a beautiful woman well now you know my story oh hey Victoria hi Brady my sister replies she's beautiful very beautiful Victoria is 19 she was drawn for the 67 hunger games when she was 16 I was 12 back then I was devastated then Alyssa volunteered I was so happy when they were steaming the games I cried so hard when Alyssa died she was a great woman tomorrow's gonna be the 79th hunger games Brady? BRADY sorry Victoria I was thinking oh that's alright she responded I love you my sister good night I love you too Brady good night she replies


	2. Chapter 2

Boy of ice

Day of reaping

Hey I'm Brady Jackson recap I live in the ninth district today is reaping oh god well at least Victoria isn't part of the age category anymore without her I have nothing to live for she's the only part of my family yeah she can be a pain in the ass but I still love her *report to stage for reaping* oh time to go reaping Unknown reaper pov. Hello happy hunger games today we will reap for the 70th hunger games everybody's attention and silence is needed okay good today because I'm feeling special today gentlemen first *shuffles through bowl* Brady Brady Jackson Back to Brady's pov. SHIT didn't see that coming great now everybody's looking at me oh no Victoria's crying but I have to do this if I win this me and Victoria will have food lots of it we will be thriving I would be so respected high up president some would even know who I am and for the ladies oh shit I'm day dreaming again jasmine Johnson isn't that the girl I used to have a crush on oh crap it is well at least we get become closer she's a beautiful 5'6 blonde girl 16 it's cute that she's shorter than me I'm 6'1 I've had this huge crush on her as I already made that clear shit day dreaming again Brady Jackson jasmine Johnson make you're way up front we walk side by side she grabs my hand I get butterflies This isn't gonna be that bad it here then not seeing Victoria we get on I will be the first male victor I heard talk of a female victor from the 54th hunger games she's passed away by now so no mentors or nothing you have ten minutes to say goodbyes good bye Victoria I love you I say as I pull here in a tight hug I'll see you later

Insert horizontal line

I am well aware that Annie won the 70th hunger games


	3. Train ride

Boy of ice

Train

Hi I'm you should know my story by know I'm Brady Jackson male victor or the 70th hunger games along side jasmine Johnson my crush who has been flirting with me a lot which is really really cute it's like someone is writing a action packed love story with death weird though hey jasmine yes handsome she replies damn got butterflies again did you know that you're really beautiful awe your so cute she responds we use to be best friends when we were kids she is so beautiful nothing is in comparison to her beauty boy this has been in my dreams thank the lord hey jasmine yes she responds in her super cute voice of hers would you do me the pleasure of coming on a date with me tonight I ask her it would be Devine to go on a date with you Brady well I'm pretty tired I think to myself

Jasmines pov

were sitting in the same couch holding hands jasmine he says yes I reply did you know that I've been holding my feelings for you for 8 whole years I've been crushing one that long that your the most beautiful girl I met you're to sweet Brady like really sweetie your making me blush uncontrollably I'm really glad we've become this close like in grade 3 when you wrote me a love letter you still remember that Brady asks yes baby I do and I can't wait for tonight but I don't got my nice dress for tonight or make up its alright babe you're beautiful without it stop it you're making me blush Brady's so tall and his voice ugh he smells so good he's the most perfect guy ever and he's mine all mine no one else's I feel so special having him ohh my god he just fell asleep on my shoulder me and a hot boy are cuddling oh my god

Sorry for not uploading for a while busy with family and if you actually know me in really life the names of the characters are not based on real life people that means you know it's based on what I miss in a relationship and what I want


End file.
